


Eager

by InnerCinema



Series: DimMolly - the drabble series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Molly's POV, SO MUCH FLUFF, real drabbles this time, stuff I come up with at university, yes author still likes the sound of the shipname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there is a priority to sort out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

Her first thought was „He is still new. He will learn soon.”  
But as time passed, his eagerness did not fade. Every detail must be found, every fact must be known and most of the time the stubborn man succeeds.   
Molly finds she likes it. His enthusiasm is infectious. It makes her want to work harder and help to ignite the eyes in this face that still looks a bit like that of an outgrown boy.  
And one day, after seeing him stuck in a case’s dead end, she realized that she prefers devotion over genius and every boasting knowledge.


End file.
